


Stars in your eyes.

by Sashasanidea



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, experienced mark, first timer jack, just a little bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/pseuds/Sashasanidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after you meet your soulmate you get a mark on your arm. Jack has one, Mark has two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars in your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it, i wrote this in a day or so and im just a bit scared to post it. I hope format it okay because i post from mobile

He had to walk home because he just missed his last bus. Rain was pouring from the sky and he was slightly complaining. The train had been so crowded and delayed that it made his mood go down.  
“goddamnit.” he walked under an overpass and decided to wait for a couple minutes. The rain was pouring even harder as he sat down on the steep hill. From the right he heard footsteps coming his way, he slowly looked up and saw a guy in running gear walking past him. Their eyes didn't even cross and Jack didn't know if that bothered him.

He woke up the next morning with a burning sensation on his wrist. The mark on his skin was fading from red to a stark contrasting black. He felt his heart sink in his shoes, yesterday was the day he had seen his soulmate. “Fock.” he kicked some things out of his way, “i’ve seen so many people yesterday.” His heart ached in the strangest way, was this a feeling that came with this system. Would he always crave to meet the person again even though it would almost be impossible. 

Jack wore a long sleeved shirt to work everyday for weeks because he didn't want anybody to know. His boss made him work long hours and because of that he missed his bus again a fortnight after his got his mark. “well atleast it is dry today.” He was so invested in his thoughts about his soulmate, who he still hadn't found, that he didn't notice somebody under the overpass. “hey look out.” the guy yelled at him when jack bumped into him. “calm down dude.” jack looked up at the guys face and felt silent. The feeling he felt was the weirdest and the best he had ever had. His body lost the ache, this feeling of craving, when he looked at this guy. It felt like he was finally home. “o no.” whispered the other man.  
“Are you? Are we?” Jack looked at him. They were tied together now, together until the end.

It escalated very quickly after that, Jack didn’t know if that was how it was supposed to be but Mark always seemed a bit sad about it. “Mark, what is wrong with you? I don't understand.” The words seemed to be the wrong ones, he heard that when he said them. Mark looked at him with pain on his face and tears in his eyes. “There is nothing wrong with me!” Jack looked at the ground and felt a piece of himself crumble. “What is wrong is this system! I never asked for a soulmate, i never wanted this system to exist, i wanted to do my own things, live my own life. Now i am tied to somebody again, don’t get me wrong i have the feelings. I want to be with you, o god my heart just skips a beat when i see you. But this system, i can’t handle another heartbreak.”  
“What are you talking about?” Jack looked t him concerned. Mark pulled up his sleeve and there were two marks on his arm, one of them was grey instead of jetblack. “Is, i, two?” Jack took Mark’s hand and slowly stroked the marks, “Im sorry.” Mark pulled jack closer and held him, ”please don’t die.”  
“I won't, really i wont.”

Jack was lying on his back and Mark sat on his hips. Jack lost himself in the prettiest eyes again, “it looks like i can see the stars when i look in your eyes.” Mark blushed and gave him a little kiss. “I never thought i would meet somebody like you.” Jack blushed and stroked marks cheek, “you are better than my dreams.”  
Jack sometimes wonder if Mark felt this with his first.  
“This connection, this love is the happiest feeling in the world. It is so beautiful to be a part of it, to feel it twice is something i feel blessed about.” Mark looked at Jack and drew circles  
“Did it hurt?” Jack looked at him concerned. “yeah it did, it felt like a part of me was ripped out.” Mark looked at jack's horrified face, “yeah, i can't make it prettier than it is.” Mark pressed his lips against jack's forehead, “loving is the best thing in the world but in the end one of us is going to die first and leave the other behind.” Jack looked mark in the eyes,”i’ll outlive you so you don't have to feel the hurt anymore.” Mark laughed at his serious tone and kissed him softly, “don’t forget that there isn't just one soulmate for you, please don't let our end stop you from finding a new one.” “Well with outlive i mean like when we are 80 ya doof.” jack rolled his eyes and smiled. He didn't want to think about loving another, he only thought about loving Mark for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ^^  
> Thank you for reading. I tty to write some happy stuff


End file.
